Confusing Chatrooms
by yellowstar51
Summary: Stevie and Zander both interpret their chat room conversation differently, leaving Stevie confused and upset. ZEVIE! :


**Alrighty, my sweethearts! I got this really great one-shot idea from one of my friends! Her Fan Fiction name? She won't tell me:P. But she gave me this idea, so I'll switch it around to make sure it's Zevie! :D Hopefully this will brighten your day!**

**WARNING: HOW TO ROCK HAS BEEN CANCELLED. PLEASE SEND IN AS MANY INSTAGRAM PHOTOS AND TWITTER TWEETS WITH HASTAGS SUCH AS:**

**#SaveHtR**

**#SaveHowToRock**

**Etc.**

**With your help, there WILL be a chance for Zevie! :D I ****want ****NEED Zevie to be endgame, and with your help, it can be possible! I believe in you guys! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock.**

_[Stevie]_

_{After School}_

"Don't talk to me, Robbins." I said, walking away.

"Stevie! What's the matter?"

I turned around; one hand holding my books and my other hand removing my sunglasses to reveal my wide eyes. "Did you really just ask that?" He still gave a confused look so I just sighed, put my sunglasses back on, and walked out into the afternoon sunlight, hearing Zander's footsteps behind me. I took a seat on a bench and Zander followed. I turned to him, took my fedora hat off, shook my hair, and began to talk.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Did what?"

"You know, Robbins."

"No, Baskara, I really don't."

I sighed and muttered, "Boys can be so stupid sometimes."

"Just because you think boys are stupid doesn't mean they are deaf."

I just rolled my eyes and ignored his little comment.

_{Flashback to this morning}_

I took a seat in front of my computer in the computer lab. _Another day of Photography class, _I muttered. All of a sudden, my chat box popped open, and I instantly smiled when I found out who was trying to chat with me.

**SuperZ is inviting Steviekins to chat!**

**Accept or Decline?**

I instantly clicked 'accept' and his message first popped up:

**SuperZ:** If you could pick anyone in Photo Class to ask you out, who would it be?

**Steviekins:** hmm…is Leonardo DiCaprio in this class? *looks around*

**SuperZ:** Very funny. But seriously out of all of these…not as good looking people…who would you choose?

**Steviekins:** Well, I guess you, since you keep hinting about it.

**SuperZ:** Well then, Steviekins, will you go out with me?

**Steviekins:** Zander, I was kidding.

**SuperZ:** And I wasn't. You know, Stevie, I have a reputation where whenever I ask a girl out, they always seem to say yes.

**Steviekins:** Alright, Zander. I'll go out with you. (:

**SuperZ:** Cool. :D

**SuperZ has left this chat room.**

_{Back to after school.}_

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything, Steves?" said Zander, who still had that same confused expression on his face.

"You still don't get it?" I asked, baffled.

"Would I be asking if I did?"

I rubbed my temples and took a deep breath.

_{Go back to before the story. Like before Stevie says the first line of the story.}_

I shut my locker, and I couldn't stop smiling. First, Zander asks me out in Photography, then I get Top of the Class in Chemistry, and I told Molly off during English.

"Best. Day. Ever." I whispered to myself, hugging my books. I then turn on my heels to go to find Zander.

That's when I saw them.

Zander was talking to this one redhead chick with his hand propped against the wall next to him. I just stood there, watching. Then, I saw him write something on a piece of paper – probably his number – then he smiled his heartwarming smiles, which made me drop my books. Zander turned to look at me, and I did nothing but bend down and try to pick up my books with my shaky hands. He came to help me, but I pushed him off and walked away, saying…

"Don't ever talk to me, Robbins." Zander said, remembering. I sighed and just nodded. **(A/N: As you can tell it's present time now.)**

"I thought you knew I was kidding."

"Kidding?! You said you weren't in the chat room." I said, my voice trembling and was raised about one octave higher than usual.

"I know. But...I just thought, since you're Stevie-"

"Just Stevie?!" I asked, exasperated. He just sported the same confused expression, so I just grabbed my books and walked away, shaking my head.

I didn't even get to my house when I got a text from Zander. I hesitated for a few minutes, but I eventually dropped my books on my neighbor's lawn and sat down, opening the message.

**(A/N: Zander, **_Stevie_**)**

**I need help on my English homework. There are 21 letters in the alphabet, right?**

"Zander, you are so stupid." I said, extending my legs across the sidewalk.

_No…there are 26, stupid._

**Oh, you're right. I keep forgetting U.R.A.Q.T. (; **

**(A/N: Not my pick up line. It was from Tumblr.)**

I was about to press reply when someone yelled, "Watch out!"

This guy's skateboard got caught by my legs, and he flew right towards me. He landed on top of me, so as an instinct I punched him and said, "Watch where you're going!"

"You should watch where you leave your feet, Steviekins." The mystery guy said.

I widened my eyes and looked up, revealing Zander's face, which was fairly close to mine.

"Hi." I said, breathlessly.

"Hi."

"Did you really mean the text you just sent me?"

"Yeah and, now I mean what I said in the chat room." I widened my eyes again and he just smiled and continued, "Steviekins will you-"

He didn't get to finish since I put my right hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. He was paralyzed at first, but after a few seconds he sat me up and put his hands around my waist.

"Yes," I said out of breath after we pulled apart. Zander just smiled and was breathing heavily.

We were just about kiss again when-

"Oh God!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Get up Zander!"

The neighbor's sprinklers turned on.

**Yes, I know it was Zander fault for just "joking" with her. And only a little segment of this story was from my friend. But did you guys kinda-sorta-maybe liked it? (: I was supposed to post this last week, but I kept getting writer's block. Maybe because school is really close, but who knows? I hope you liked this little ball of Zevie. Review Please! :D**


End file.
